villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Akihiro Kurata
Professor Akihiro Kurata is a major villain in the first half of Digimon Data Squad. One of the few human antagonists in the series, Kurata is a xenophobe who hates all Digimon and vows to destroy them, along with the Digital World itself. He was voiced by Masami Kikuchi in the Japanese version, and Brian Palermo in the English version channelling Vincent Price. He is the first genuinely evil human villain in the franchise, wheras previous human antagonists always redeemed themselves. Biography History and Revelation Kurata was once a member of the Dr. Spencer Daimon's exploration team, but soon became afraid of Digimon after some attack caused by the local inhabitants. He later returned to the Real World and started to destroy innocent Digimon with his own creations, the Gizumon, including Keenan Crier (the mission's target)'s foster mother, Frigimon. Some time after the incident, Kurata disguised his evil by organizing another expedition to the Digital World, right after Keenan's rescue by Marcus (Spencer's son), Thomas and Yoshino and their respective partners. Throughout the expedition, they defeat Merukimon's henchman, Gotsumon, and manage to reach his castle. However, Kurata finally reveals the story and uses his Gizumon AT, made of other Digimon's data, shooting Merukimon through the chest, wounding him. Marcus attempts to attack Kurata, but was blocked by Gizumon AT. He also tells Kurata that he only wanted to destroy Digimon instead of dealing with them, and making him a coward. Kurata Digivolved Gizumon AT into Gizumon XT. During the battle, Merukimon explains to Keenan that he doesn't hate all humans, not even Marcus. He sacrifices himself to do several damage to Gizumon XT, and Merukimon is destroyed, also destroying his Digi-Egg. After learning about not hating all humans, only the ones with evil in their heart, Keenan furiously Digivolves Falcomon into Crowmon for the first time and destroyed the first Gizumon XT, but Kurata also escapes the spot through a Digital Gate. New Attack and Defeat Later, when the DATS were trying to stop Kurata from destroying peace in the Digital World, they encountered Kurata's henchmen, the Bio-Hybrids, a trio of human that each have the ability to Digivolve themselves into a Digimon. When Marcus and Keenan were about to take their revenge on Kurata, he opened up a huge Digital Gate to send ElDradimon to the Real World. When the DATS returned to the Real World, Kurata had another trick up his sleeve. After the Bio-Hybrids were defeated, he used a huge javelin and used his Gizumon XTs to create the ultimate weapon, the Gizumon Javelin, and suceeded to destroy ElDradimon. He had just enough data to revive his own Digimon, Belphemon. Thomas pretended to join forces with Kurata in order to cure his sister, Relena. Kurata then used Belphemon as a remote control while battling the DATS team. When Thomas betrayed Kurata and destroyed the device, Kurata became furious and transformed himself into data and merged with Belphemon to become his Rage Mode. During the battle with Belphemon, his head emerged from his chest, more uglier than ever. He then starts ranting about hating Marcus Daimon for foiling his plans for becoming a world ruler. When Marcus told Kurata off, he went into a rage and ordered Belphemon to swallow the city lights to make him grow and swallow some space devices, giving Belphemon a new attack which can rip holes in the sky. During Belphemon's new attacks, Kurata continues to rant. Kurata and Belphemon attempted to kill Marcus, but was stopped by MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, and Ravemon. Thinking that all hope is lost, Marcus begged ShineGreymon to give him more power, and him and ShineGreymon shared their friendship and became Burst Mode. Kurata was terrified when Belphemon's attacks met his match for ShineGreymon's new Burst Mode form. Marcus then emerged from ShineGreymon's hand, and Kurata attempts to beg for mercy, but Marcus punched him right in the face, while ShineGreymon did the same punch at Belphemon's head. After Belphemon was destroyed, Kurata reverted back to his human form, where he did one last thing. He opened up the gate to the Digital World, but it caused the real world to be in danger. Shocked at this, Kurata struggles, but is pulled into the gap between the two worlds and is vaporized in a white light. It was his own hatred that lead to his demise. His Minions *Gizumons *Kouki (defeated by ShineGreymon in episode 33) *Nanami (defeated by MirageGaogamon in episode 31) *Ivan (defeated by Rosemon in episode 32) *Belphemon His Enemies DATS *Marcus Daimon *Thomas H. Norstein *Yoshino Fujeda *Keenan Others *Director Hashima (defeated in episode 36) Gallery Kurata_akihiro.jpg|Character model Kurata_Laughing.jpg|Kurata's evil laugh and smile Kurata Fear.png|Kurata witnessing the dimensional rift. Kurata Death.png|Kurata disappearing into the light. Trivia *When Kurata was first introduced, he always sneezed whenever he got near Agumon, and always sneezing on him, pointing out his disgust for Digimon. *Mitsuo Yamaki from Digimon Tamers is similar to Kurata in the sense that he also believed that Digimon are a threat to peace. The major differences is that Yamaki eventually saw the error of his ways, and he was never as dangerous or insane as Kurata. *It's kinda ironic that Kurata hates Digimon despite the fact that he created an army man-made digimon that can delete digimon permanently, created a powerful Digimon to destroy the DATS, and alter three humans with Digimon DNA to turn them into Bio-Hybrids. *He is the only human character in all series to ever be truly evil, not misunderstanding of Digimon (like Yamaki and Ken), not trying to achieve a good goal with the wrong means and not brainwashed. Kurata does what he does from his own choices. *Given his status as a warped scientist, fixated with scientific exploration with no regard for human life, it is possible that Kurata is based on Josef Mengele. *His desire for power, racist and sadistic personality and cowardice also give him a similarity to Dolores Umbridge. *Kurata shows signs of sociopathy, including high intelligence, lack of empathy, lack of remorse for hurting others and manipulative behaviour however sociopaths tend to be fearless whereas Kurata by contrast, is greatly cowardly. Category:Xenophobes Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Mad Scientist Category:Hatemongers Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Evil from the past Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Final Boss Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Evil Genius